


Сири, как попасть в Нави?

by istnn



Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [3]
Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fic Meme, M/M, Routine, The Author Regrets Everything, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Мем по фанфику, Писать тексты без ангста невозможно, Фанфик по мему, Я не умею придумывать нормальные названия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Совет на будущее: никогда не оставаться на буткемпе дольше месяца.
Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Сири, как попасть в Нави?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/gifts).



> не вычитано и тыры-пыры  
> пусть будет здесь  
> (короче это опять тупой текст ни о чем hAhAhA)

Он просыпается резко от непонятного сна: мельтешат цвета, как в калейдоскопе, оплетают все пространство вокруг ветви сирени, и почему-то Даниял смотрит на него и улыбается. Его пальцы на Даниной щеке – это кажется правильным. Даня щурится, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и распахивает глаза в сумрак своей комнаты.  
Свет упорно пробивается сквозь плотную штору; наверное, Ваня скоро придется его будить. Даня сгребает телефон с тумбочки, и глаза режет яркий свет экрана. Четыре часа дня. Хочется накрыться одеялом с головой и досмотреть непонятный сон, а не начинать очередной день в зацикленном времени.  
Ваня стучит в дверь, говорит, что пора вставать, и Даня, кряхтя, будто ему не восемнадцать, а восемьдесят, все-таки поднимается. Обрывки сна улетучиваются из головы.  
С того момента, как появилась новость об отмене Инта, время в целом перестало иметь значение. Нужно было всего лишь прожить несколько пустых месяцев, наполненных бессмысленными онлайн-лигами, которые ни к чему не приведут, и постараться не расстраиваться из-за череды поражений. По крайней мере, Даниял так ему говорил, и сам Даня не видел смысла ему не верить. Они застряли не в самом худшем месте планеты. Все совсем неплохо пока у него есть Дота и еда (именно в таком порядке).  
Это конечно вовсе не отменяет того, что...

Даниял появляется перед ним слишком резко, и Даня шарахается от него, получая в ответ только смех. Это становилось проблемой. Они были заперты на сравнительно небольшой территории, и это определенно становилось проблемой, наличие которой Даня предпочитал отрицать. Отрицание, конечно, никак не помогало справиться с последствиями.  
Совет себе на будущее: никогда не оставаться на буткемпе дольше месяца. Особенно если рядом с тобой твой э-э-э – тут Даня мысленно запинается, потому что сам не знает и не хочет знать. Разъедутся – и все закончится. Он очень на это надеется. Кто ж знал, что в его первой серьезной команде весь сезон пойдет через одно место.  
Впрочем, в первые полгода все было в порядке.  
Наверное, это потому, что он уже не помнил и половины событий, происходящих тогда.  
\- Утра, - улыбается ему Даниял и проходит мимо, направляясь на кухню. За то время, что они здесь, краска окончательно сползла с его волос, и так лично Дане нравилось гораздо больше, но он, естественно, никому об этом не говорил. Сам он старался лишний раз не смотреть в зеркало - с тех пор, как его челка начала жить отдельной жизнью, собственная прическа стала страшнее любого фильма ужасов.  
Они, впрочем, уже посмотрели почти все ужастики из того списка фильмов, который собрали еще в начале карантина, но Даня был уверен: будь здесь Юля, она бы уже сняла какой-нибудь арт-хаусный триллер про все происходящее. 

Поэтому хорошо, что Юли здесь нет. Да и с кем-либо еще находиться на буткемпе так долго было бы, наверное, проблематично. Точнее, еще более проблематично чем оно есть сейчас. Даня с ужасом думает про ХРов, запертых в одном помещении всей командой. Им повезло гораздо меньше.  
\- Ты есть будешь или как? - спрашивает Ваня, выглядывая с кухни, и Даня, смахнув дурацкую челку, идет завтракать. Время хоть и зациклилось, но останавливаться не собиралось, а в пять часов уже начинались квшки.  
\- Смотри, - Ваня сует телефон ему под нос, и Даня смотрит на себя же, точнее, на то фото, сделанное пару дней назад. Альберт кидал этот мем в их конфу еще вчера, и Ильяс даже отписывал, что до сих пор ждет замену на миде.  
\- Сири, как попасть в Нави? - передразнивает Даниял, замечая мем на экране, и Дане в очередной раз хочется превратиться в лужу и слиться с полом. Ему хватило мемов и подколок еще во время той истории с ВП. Достаточно прохладной истории, надо сказать - иногда это проскальзывало в разговорах и больше напоминало ворох снега за шиворот, а не добрые шутки. А теперь еще эта история со сватанием в Нави. 

Даня просто хочет, чтобы это наконец закончилось, но люди почему-то мало верят в его искреннее намерение никуда не двигаться ближайшие месяцы и упорно заваливают личку вопросами.  
Он поднимает глаза к потолку и складывает руки в молитвенном жесте:  
\- Поскорее бы Золотарев забрал меня в Нави, - и продолжает, несмотря на чужой смех. – Считаю дни до поездки в Киев.  
Ваня несильно бьет Даню по плечу и убирает из-под его носа тарелку с завтраком.  
\- Раз так, значит, на буткемпе Нави и поешь, - поучительным тоном говорит он.  
\- Вань, он же умрет от голода, посмотри, как похудел за месяц, - ехидно добавляет Даниял и отпивает чай. Дане снова хочется исчезнуть; он закрывает лицо руками и бурчит:  
\- Я вас ненавижу, - но никто из них двоих не воспринимает его слова всерьез, снова громко смеясь. 

После квшек они идут на ближайшее поле немного погонять мяч; это все-таки лучше, чем пробежки в пять утра, которые они забросили через неделю. В девять вечера еще светло; солнце медленно катится за горизонт, отражаясь в озере. За два месяца они успели изучить каждую деталь местного пейзажа. Ветви сирени, растущей по всему поселку, клонились к земле от тяжести, а запах все время забивался в нос. Дни тянулись, как патока, паблики, квшки и онлайн-лиги не менялись; он играл против одних и тех же людей.  
\- Не спи! – кричит ему Даниял, и Даня добегает до мяча, откатившегося к забору. Он бьет в сторону ворот, но промахивается. Они играют довольно долго, и Даня начинает выдыхаться; все-таки он спортсмен только в одной дисциплине, а Дота не требует особых физических нагрузок. Мяч снова летит в его сторону, он хочет отбить, но поскальзывается на все еще влажной после дождя траве и падает.  
Небо расчерчено розовыми оттенками заходящего солнца. Даня тяжело дышит, хватая свежий вечерний воздух. Внезапно перед глазами возникает Даниял, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо.

\- Малой, ты как?  
Даня в ответ всматривается в его лицо. Очень хочется улыбаться.  
\- Сейчас встану, - отвечает Даня и, поднявшись с земли, с сожалением оглядывает испачканную одежду. – Пойдем ужинать, а?  
\- Да тебе лишь бы поесть, ага, - отвечает ему Даниял. – Так уж и быть, пойдем, - он подбирает мяч и выходит с поля. Глядя в его спину, Даня улыбается самому себе и закрывает за собой калитку. Он знает, как это бывает, - потом он будет скучать по этим спокойным временам, как иногда скучал по тому короткому периоду в Веге. 

Запах сирени окружает его. Даня оборачивается к озеру, смотря, как огненный шар тонет в глубине воды, а потом вздрагивает от оклика и бежит догонять Данияла.


End file.
